Fin, finito, infinito
by Mikc
Summary: Una hermosa historia sobre el fin del mundo. Buonapetitto


Fin, finito, infinito

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡FALTA POCO PARA EL 21!— Grita completamente asustado Estados Unidos. Algunos países se han reunido en la casa de México, junto con Guatemala, heredera de la sabiduría Maya. — ¡No puedo creer que ya se vaya a acabar todo! ¿En serio sus predicciones son ciertas?

— Bueno, sí, las predicciones de mi abuela Maya siempre han sido certeras: nunca se equivocaba.

_— Sícierto; _no sé cómo pero siempre me descubría cuando iba a hacer una de mis vagancias. Lo bueno es que la vieja ya no está aquí para delatarme. — Ríe de forma estruendosa, Guatemala le golpea su cabezota con una chancla.

— ¡Más respeto para la abuela! ¡Que ya se murió!

— Por favor, hemos vivido tantos ´´fin del mundo´´ que ya es cansado y estúpido.

— Se nota que no crees en eso, Inglaterra, como eres ya viejo, crees haber visto todo.

— ¿A quién llamas viejo, ingrato malagradecido?— si no se agarra a golpes con su ex colonia, es porque este le supera en fuerza, aunque claro, ganas no le faltan de meterle por lo menos un patadón.

— La verdad estoy de acuerdo con _Anglaterre,_ hasta tuve que cerrar un monte para evitar a los que creen en el fin maya.* Piensan que por estar ahí se salvarán.

— Pero Francia, creo que ahora sí es verdad. — El galo acorta distancia entre él y Canadá, le mira seductoramente y le rodea la cintura.

— Entonces dime _mon petite_ Matt, ¿Quieres pasar el fin del mundo conmigo? — Un hermoso guijarro le cae encima, fue aventada por México.

— ¡Aléjate de él! ¡O te tiro otra piedra en tu cabeza hueca!

Francis se retira del canadiense, si bien ha vivido incluso más que Arthur, aún no quiere morir (tal vez por eso se resista a creer en el fin del mundo).

— Ve~, no quiero que el mundo se acabe, no podré comer más pasta.

— ¡Claro que no se va acabar el mundo! Es solo una farsa para asustar a la gente y de mercadotecnia; como China, no me extrañaría verlo vender amuletos para evitar morir o cosas por el estilo.

— Romano, ¿No quieres un panda-llavero?, dice China que con esto se evitará una muerte violenta.

— ¿Lo ven? — Romano señala indígnate al español, muchos le dan la razón a este. China no debería aprovecharse de esta situación, y Japón lo da a saber, a la par que tiene a Grecia dormido, con su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

Se escuchan unas campanadas, las doce están por dar, por instinto, Arthur abraza a Alfred, Ludwing se junta con su hermano y con Italia, aferrándose a la mano de cada uno, Antonio sofoca al pobre de Lovino, Francia muerde su pañuelo color rosa macho, Grecia despierta de su sueño para decirle a Japón cuanto lo estima y se vuelve a dormir, Canadá ciñe sus brazos hacia México, quien, junto con Guatemala, se encuentra muy tranquilo, esperando el fin.

Muchos escuchan la última campanada acompañados de sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. No pasa nada.

— ¡SORPRESA!— Gritan a unísono los nietos del Imperio Maya, todos abren los ojos y ante ellos hay serpentinas, confeti y un cartel con el mensaje ´´ FELIZ DÍA FALSO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO, INGENUOS´´ con letras grandes y muy coloridas, hasta se escuchan unos espantasuegras; todos tienen cara de confusión asistida, no entienden en absoluto que está pasando, incluso ya tienen unos sombreritos.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Se creyeron lo del fin! — La guatemalteca aferra sus manos a su estómago, por tanta risa.

— ¡Si vieran sus caras! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Les dices disque una predicción antigua y se la creen!

Mucho ya se encuentran molestos por la forma en la que les vieron la cara. Canadá se aleja un poco del mexicano, enfrentándole.

— Si esto era una broma ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— Es que eres malo para mentir Matty. — el latino simplemente se encoje de hombros.—Mejor comamos pastel. Luego dejaré que me regañes.

Kiku se dirige hacia Elba, quiere una explicación. Sus cejas están fruncidas por aquella malsana broma.

— Se suponía que el calendario que hizo su abuela dictaba que para hoy era el final.

— Sucede que a la abuela se le acabó la roca con la que estaba haciendo el calendario; le dio pereza ir por otra y hasta aquí terminó con el calendario.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a festejar que el fin siga siendo infinito.

— Les dije que no se acabaría el mundo. — Dice Inglaterra, con pose ´´no lograron engañarme, idiotas´´.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué me abrazaste cuando dieron las campanadas de las doce? — mira gustoso cómo la cara del antiguo pirata se tiñe de carmín y sus prominentes y, extrañamente, atractivas cejas muestran enojo.

— ¡Tú no hables!

* * *

No pude evitar escribir sobre esta situación del disque fin maya MUAJAJAJAJAJA; una pequeña historia dedicado especialmente para los que creyeron que el mundo iba a explotar, se quedaría a oscuras, se lo iba a deglutir Monesvol (el dios-pasta que tanto veneran en Italia) o algo así, espero y les guste.

Por cierto, Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo los adorablemente abominables de Guatemala y México (con Guatemala tengo pendientes más historias y con México ni hablar).

*Para más información sobre lo del monte vean: www. abrelaboca cerrado -monte- bugarach-chiflados- fin -mundo/


End file.
